Slow
by Miamy
Summary: Drago éprouve depuis quelques temps des sentiments pour Hermione il décide de lui dire lors d'un slow.


Résumé: Drago aime Hermione et lui avoue ses sentiments lors d'un slow encore faut-il qu'elle l'entende.

**Slow**

Hermione Granger était installé dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune qu'elle partageais avec Drago Malefoy , cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés en 7eme année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser les deux préfets ne passait pas leurs temps à s'insulter , ils préféraient s'ignorer. Hermione était comme à son habitude entrain de lire un livre sur les plantes aquatiques. Pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans sa salle commune et sachant que son homologue ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée car il avait trouvé une nouvelle conquête en 6eme année, Hermione décida d'allumer la radio qu'elle avait emmener à Poudlard_.(pour les besoin de ma fic les objets moldus fonctionne à Poudlard )_Une musique très connu dans le monde moldus passait justement _I gotta feeling_, la musique étant très entrainante Hermione ce retrouva très vite à se déhanchait comme une folle. Elle avait fait de la danse pendant son enfance et ce débrouillé plutôt bien.

Pendant ce temps dans un coin sombre des cachots Drago Malefoy rentrait de sa petite escapade nocturne, la jeune fille de 6eme année ne le comblé pas car depuis peu il c'était aperçu de ses sentiments pour Hermione. Plus il se rapprocher de sa salle commune plus il entendait de la musique qu'il ne connaissait pas à un volume très élevée, il ce demanda un instant si c'était possible que Granger sois responsable d'un tel bouquant.

Sa théorie est confirmé quand il rentra dans la salle commune et qu'il la vit se déhanchais dos à lui. Il la trouvé magnifique avec ses cheveux qui s'était dompté mais il garder toujours un certains volume, elle avait de jolie formes et savait maintenant les mettre en valeur sans être vulgaire comme toutes ses greluches qui lui courait après. Voyant qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu il décida de montrer sa présence.

- _Hum, hum _

L'effet fut immédiat elle ce retourna en sursautant vers lui et pris une adorable teinte rouge. Elle courut vers la radio descendre le volume

Drago affichait un sourire narquois et lui dit:

-Je ne savais pas que les rats de bibliothèques savaient s'amuser .

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi Malefoy, et comment ce fait-il que tu rentre si tôt, tu na pas réussi à mettre ta serdaigle dans ton lit?

-Jalouse Granger? Si toi aussi tu veux passer dans mon lit il faut me le demandais mais je ne pense pas que j'accepte tu salirais mes draps de soie avec ta peau de sang-de-bourbe.

-De un je ne suis pas jalouse, de deux tu n'en as pas marre de me sortir toujours la même insulte et de trois je vais retourner à mon occupation comme si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu.

Sur ce Hermione tourna les talons et ralluma la radio pour reprendre sa chorégraphie là où elle l'avait arrêter. Malefoy resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de ce dirigeait vers le canapé. Les chansons défilait est Hermione ne s'arrêtait pas de danser et chantait quelques fois les paroles, pendant ce temps Drago l'observait du coin de l'œil et ne pu s'empêcher de la trouvait désirable. Une slow commença alors et Hermione ce dirigea vers la radio pour l'éteindre quand Malefoy arrêta son mouvement; il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il avait envie de danser avec elle; leurs regards ce croisère et c'est comme si plus rien au tours d'eux n'existait, Drago lui tendit son bras et elle l'accepta sans hésitait. Il passa un main au creux de ses reins et elle autours de son cou, un frisson les parcouru tous les deux et il se regardais toujours dans les yeux cherchant ce que ressentait l'autre. Il commencèrent à danser doucement .

Puis Hermione brisa le silence qui s'était installés entre eux.

-A quoi tu joues?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de danser avec toi?

- Si mais sachant qu'il n'y a même pas une demi-heure tu m'insultait encore, je pense que je peux me poser des questions. J'espère que ce n'est pas un de tes paris avec Blaise car tu ne m'aura jamais.

Hermione posa alors sa tête sur son torse. Drago la regarda faire et après quelques minutes de silence lui dit:

- Je sais que tu me détestes mais je veux que tu saches que je trouve que tu as changée et que je vais faire des efforts pour ne plus t'insulter, je sais sa ne compensera pas toute ces année, mais bon je peux toujours essayer. Je crois aussi que je suis un peu jaloux de Potter et Weasley car eux tu ne leur lance pas des regards de haine, et il peuvent t'avoir toujours avec toi. Hermione tu sais tu peux me répondre parce que la je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise.

Hermione était niché au creux de son cou est c'était endormi Drago décida alors de la soulever et de la portée jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de partir il ne pu résister à l'envie de goûter à ses fines lèvres, ce fut un chaste baisers mais assez pour provoquez en Drago une agréable sensation. Il ferait des efforts, il ne voulait plus qu'elle le voit comme un fils de mangemort, avant de refermer la porte il murmura plus pour lui-même:

-Je t'aime Hermione.

Puis il ferma la porte il n'entendis pas Hermione murmurais dans son sommeil.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago.


End file.
